<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extraction by JimmyPenguin421</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947006">Extraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421'>JimmyPenguin421</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Ahsoka, Mommy Padmé, and Dad Skyguy (The Together Saga) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Anakin Skywalker, Good Parent Padmé Amidala, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Padmé Amidala, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wisdom Teeth, see what i did there?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka has her wisdom teeth out. Anakin and Padmé care for her like the overprotective, loving parents they are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Ahsoka, Mommy Padmé, and Dad Skyguy (The Together Saga) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, it's been almost two months, but I'm writing from experience here ;)</p><p>Veeery slight trigger warning for blood. That's all. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What was this place?</p><p>There was a lot of gray…</p><p>The other side of the room had bright lights, but it was darker where she was.</p><p>It looked like a medbay. Or… two medbays?</p><p>Why was there two of everything?</p><p>She blinked several times, and there was still two of everything. What was wrong with her eyes?</p><p>She lifted her hand to rub at them.</p><p>“Hey, hey, don’t touch, please.”</p><p>Cool fingers caught her wrist and gently guided it down to the armrest.</p><p>Armrest. She was in a chair.</p><p>And who was this person who wouldn’t let her fix her eyes?</p><p>She reached up again.</p><p>The hand stopped her again.</p><p>“No, don’t do that, okay?”</p><p>Whoever this was could move very fast.</p><p>Giving up, she huffed a sigh and let her hand drop back down onto the armrest.</p><p>“Thank you. Now, stay still for a minute, please.”</p><p>Well, she didn’t have anything else to do, and she was sleepy, so she obeyed.</p><p>There was a little pulling feeling near her elbow, and then something soft stuck itself to her arm.</p><p>Looking down, she saw a piece of tape holding a little cotton ball on her arm.</p><p>She’d had those before. Those were usually for IVs. There must’ve been an IV, and the person must’ve taken it out.</p><p>And she had an IV because… what was it this time?</p><p>It was… oh, it was her teeth. Anakin and Padmé were worried about her teeth and they made her come and have the dentist fix them. That was it. She remembered now, laying down in the chair and breathing the gas and getting the needle poked in her arm.</p><p>Wait a second. This wasn’t the chair she had fallen asleep in. How did she get here?</p><p>A cool hand gave her shoulder a little squeeze, and Ahsoka felt the nurse’s smile in the Force. “It’s all done. You did really great.”</p><p>Oh, it was over already? It felt like no time had passed since she fell asleep.</p><p>“Do you want to go see your parents now?”</p><p>Her parents? She didn’t remember her parents. Why did the nurse… oh, the nurse thought Anakin and Padmé were her parents.</p><p>Anakin and Padmé couldn’t be her parents. They were humans, and she wasn’t. Also, Padmé was only like ten years older than her. And Anakin was even younger. That would be really weird.</p><p>Well, actually, maybe it wasn’t. Anakin and Padmé were married, so there was that. And they loved her, and she loved them. She guessed that was all that mattered.</p><p>“Hey.” The nurse tapped her arm lightly. “Are you ready?”</p><p>Ahsoka nodded and braced her hands on the armrests to push herself up. The nurse took her arm to help her. Which was good, because she suddenly realized that her montrals felt like they were full of split pea soup and her eyes still weren’t working right.</p><p>“Just take a minute,” the nurse murmured, keeping her steady.</p><p>Ahsoka blinked repeatedly, tilting her head slowly back and forth to try and get her montrals working again. Moving them around seemed to help and make it worse at the same time.</p><p>No, actually, it mostly made it worse.</p><p>She held her head still again and leaned on the nurse. She could feel the fuzziness beginning to drain away, and she just needed to wait a bit for her balance to come back.</p><p>When she thought she was ready, she tried taking a step. The nurse moved with her, keeping her grip on her arm. That was kind of annoying, because she was pretty sure she could walk by herself and having someone hold on to her like that made her feel like a youngling.</p><p>The nurse didn’t let her walk by herself, though, and it turned out that was a good thing, because Ahsoka didn’t know where they were going in this unfamiliar building. She let the nurse steer her through the hallway until they arrived at a door.</p><p>She felt a cool breeze on her face, and the fuzziness in her head receded even further. The sun made her squint and blink, but thankfully the nurse gave her a moment to adjust.</p><p>As her vision cleared, she could make out a landing pad, and a speeder. That made sense, because where else would the nurse be taking her?</p><p>And there was somebody coming toward them, almost running but not quite.</p><p>For a moment Ahsoka almost prepared to defend herself, and the nurse, but then the Force told her it was Anakin coming.</p><p>Why was he running? People running toward you were almost never good.</p><p>Well, unless it was Anakin being worried. He was always so worried about nothing. It was kind of funny.</p><p>“Hey Snips, doing okay?” His hand rested on her shoulder and squeezed lightly.</p><p>She tried to smile, but her face felt weird, so she just nodded and made a noise resembling a “yeah.”</p><p>He smiled and moved his arm farther around her to help support her. That felt nice, and she was still kind of sleepy, so she just let herself fall against his chest.</p><p>Anakin didn’t seem to mind. He let her stay like that, keeping his arm around her and rubbing her back gently while he chatted with the nurse about what she could and couldn’t eat and drink and what medicine to take and some other stuff she wasn’t really paying attention to.</p><p>After a minute, he said, “Thank you” and started moving. Ahsoka moved too, trying to keep her feet from bumping into his as they shuffled toward the speeder.</p><p>“You feeling all silly?” Anakin asked.</p><p>No, she felt pretty much normal, other than her face. Her face was all numb. Especially on the right.</p><p>She shook her head, and then yawned.</p><p>Anakin chuckled. “Just wanna sleep?”</p><p>She nodded. It made no sense for her to be tired after she had literally been put to sleep, but she did want to sleep.</p><p>“All right then, let’s go home and you can sleep.” He opened the speeder door and took her by the arms. “Careful getting in.”</p><p>She didn’t feel like trying to resist his help, so she let him ease her down and into the speeder. Once inside, she scooted over so he could get in too.</p><p>“Seat belt, don’t forget,” he said, settling in next to her.</p><p>Rolling her eyes, she fumbled for the belt and buckled it into place with a sharp <em>click. </em>Then she looked up at Anakin and poked his arm. <em>He</em> was the one who never wore a seat belt.</p><p>He looked at her, then at her seat belt, and smiled. “Yeah, you put it on, great job.”</p><p>She would’ve facepalmed, but hitting her face didn’t seem like a good idea. She settled for an Obi-Wan-style pinching-the-bridge-of-the-nose-in-disappointment.</p><p>Slowly, for emphasis, she tapped her seat belt, then poked him again.</p><p>He looked at the seat belt, then at her.<em> “I</em> need to…?”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>He buckled it into place. “Yeah, I was about to.”</p><p>She gave him the best skeptical look she could manage with half her face numbed, and shook her head.</p><p>“Whatever,” he muttered.</p><p>“All ready back there?” Padmé called from the front.</p><p>Ahsoka held up a thumbs-up.</p><p>“Okay. Here we go.”</p><p>Ahsoka felt the speeder lift off. The familiar swaying and rocking motion of flying was kind of soothing, and soon she found herself slumping over onto Anakin’s shoulder.</p><p>“So, Ahsoka,” Padmé asked, “how do you feel? Does anything hurt?”</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>“That’s good.” Padmé’s eyes smiled at her in the mirror. “See, it wasn’t that bad, was it?”</p><p>She shrugged. When it was all over and she was completely back to normal, <em>then</em> she would comment on whether it had been bad or not.</p><p>Closing her eyes, she shifted around to find a more comfortable position against Anakin’s side. He laughed softly and wrapped his arm around her, and she fell into a comfortable place between awake and asleep, soothed by the droning hum of the speeder.</p><p>And then Anakin was shaking her arm gently, and she was sitting up, and there was light coming in through the speeder windows that made her blink.</p><p>“All right.” Anakin slipped his arms under hers and scooted her slowly toward the door. “Come on.”</p><p>She grasped at the back of the front seat with one hand and pushed herself up so he didn’t have to do all the work.</p><p>“Careful,” he said, grabbing her elbows to support her as she stood up.</p><p>She took an experimental step. Her balance was just about as good as it could be, considering she had just been half-asleep. She took another step, and another, and started walking toward the apartment.</p><p>“Whoa whoa whoa, easy.” Anakin caught her arms again. “Take it slow.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. After a moment of shifting her numb tongue—because that was numb too, for some reason—in her gauze-stuffed mouth, she mumbled, “I can walk.”</p><p>Anakin didn’t release her. “I know, but I don’t want you to fall down.”</p><p>“Not gonna,” she whined.</p><p>“Well, I’m going to help you anyway.”</p><p>She grumbled, but let him hold on to her as they made their way toward the building. Padmé was already ahead of them, opening the door.</p><p>“Stairs,” Anakin murmured, slowing down even slower than they’d already been going.</p><p>Ahsoka knew there were stairs—she’d been up these stairs probably hundreds of times. She rolled her eyes again as Anakin made her go up at a pace of about one step every two seconds.</p><p>Thankfully, there were only a few steps, so it took less than ten seconds.</p><p>As soon as they entered the apartment, Anakin steered her toward the couch. “Lay down, keep your head up, I’ll get you some pillows and blankets and we can change the gauze, okay?” He swept her cloak off her shoulders, sat her down on the couch, pulled off her shoes and socks, then scrambled off to the bedrooms.</p><p>“Calm down, Ani,” Padmé called after him, laughing.</p><p>“I am!” he yelled back in a very uncalm manner.</p><p>Ahsoka looked at Padmé and slowly shook her head.</p><p>Padmé laughed, coming to sit next to her on the couch. “Okay, we need to change your gauze,” she said. “Can you open for me?”</p><p>Could she? Her jaw felt all stiff and weird.</p><p>Gingerly, she opened her mouth—it didn’t hurt exactly, but it didn’t feel quite right either—and started to reach inside.</p><p>Padmé’s hand flew up and caught hers. “Stop, stop,” she said quickly. “Let me do it.”</p><p>Ahsoka made a noise of protest. She could do it. She <em>should</em> be the one to do it. It was yucky and gross.</p><p>“Let me do it, please,” Padmé repeated, softly but firmly.</p><p>Ahsoka knew that voice. There was no arguing with that voice. Sighing, she lowered her hand.</p><p>“Thank you. Now hold still…” Padmé leaned closer, then reached in and carefully removed one of the pieces of gauze. Ahsoka caught a glimpse of it, and it was completely red. How much was she bleeding in there?</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Padmé murmured. “You’re doing fine.” Reaching into Ahsoka's mouth again, she plucked out the other piece of old gauze and, ever so slowly, slid a new one into place. Ahsoka winced as the fabric brushed against her gums.</p><p>Instantly, Padmé withdrew. “Oh, I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”</p><p>It didn’t really hurt, it just kind of felt <em>weird. </em>Ahsoka shook her head slightly.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes and nodded. She was fine. Why did nobody ever believe her?</p><p>“Oh, you silly little—don’t you roll your eyes at me.” Padmé gave Ahsoka’s nose a playful tap. “I just wanted to make sure.”</p><p>Ahsoka found herself returning Padmé’s smile. It was a bit silly sometimes how protective she and Anakin could get, but it was nice to know that they cared.</p><p>“All right, one more.” Padmé began folding another piece of gauze. “Tell me if I hurt you, all right?”</p><p>She made an agreeing noise and opened her mouth again. She just wanted to get this over with.</p><p>Padmé reached in and, even more carefully and slowly than last time (if that was possible), moved the gauze into place.</p><p>“Okay…” she squinted, making one final adjustment, then lightly withdrew her fingers. “Bite.”</p><p>Slowly, Ahsoka obeyed, wincing again as the gauze pushed on her gums.</p><p>Padmé gave her a sympathetic look. “I know, it’s not fun. It’s only for a little bit, though, okay? You can sleep and then we’ll take it out when you wake up.”</p><p>“Mm-hm,” she mumbled through the fabric in her mouth.</p><p>A blanket wrapped around her, courtesy of Anakin, and she heard him murmur, “There you go. Go ahead and lie down.”</p><p>Padmé was already laying her down, so she just let herself relax against the—pillows? Anakin had brought pillows. They were soft, and she sighed contentedly.</p><p>Anakin tucked another blanket over her. “Get some rest, okay?”</p><p>She yawned and nodded, returning his and Padmé’s fond smiles.</p>
<hr/><p>When she woke up, she had no idea how long it had been. There was still sunlight coming in through the windows, but it looked like it was starting to get dark. As dark as it ever got on Coruscant, anyway.</p><p>Anakin was sitting at the other end of the couch. As soon as she looked at him, he looked over and smiled at her, patting her leg. “Hey, Snips. Have a nice nap?”</p><p>She gave him a sleepy smile in response.</p><p>He got up and came closer, crouching down next to her. “Can you sit up a bit?”</p><p>She stretched, and then yawned. When that was done, she scooted herself backward until she was sitting up against the pillows and the arm of the couch.</p><p>“Okay, let me look in there,” Anakin said, gesturing in the general direction of his face.</p><p>With a bit of effort, she managed to open her stiff, numb mouth enough for him to peer inside.</p><p>He leaned forward and squinted. “Okay… I think we can take it out now.” He raised a hand. She felt the old gauze come out, and a moment later she saw the two wads of fabric as Anakin pulled them to his hand. They weren’t as stained as the last ones, so that was good, she guessed.</p><p>“There we go,” Anakin said, patting her shoulder with his other hand. “All done with that. Just… let me go throw these away…” He stood up and went to the kitchen.</p><p>Ahsoka carefully closed her mouth again. It was a bit sore from having gauze inside for she didn’t know how long, but it felt better now that she could actually close it all the way.</p><p>Anakin came back into the room. “All right, Snips!” he said cheerfully. “What do you want to eat?”</p><p>Eat? She hadn’t eaten since yesterday, so she was kind of hungry… but was eating really such a good idea? She did not want to put anything in her mouth right now.</p><p>As if picking up on her thoughts—maybe he had—Anakin said, “You can eat something squishy. Like, uh… ice cream?”</p><p>That sounded good. She nodded with a quiet, “Yes, please.”</p><p>“All right.” Anakin laid her back down and tucked the blankets back into place. She wasn’t even tired, but lying down with blankets somehow made her yawn.</p><p>Anakin chuckled. “You just stay here and rest, okay? I’ll be right back.” He went off towards the kitchen.</p><p>Ahsoka heard him and Padmé talking quietly, and then footsteps coming back into the room, and then Padmé came and sat down on the floor next to the couch.</p><p>“Hey.” She gave Ahsoka a little smile and patted her shoulder. “All cozy in there?”</p><p>Ahsoka smiled back. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Don’t talk too much, remember? You’re still healing.” Padmé laid her hand across Ahsoka’s forehead. “Do you feel okay?”</p><p>Um… there was no reason for her to have a fever, was there? Maybe Padmé was just overly worried—she and Anakin did that a lot.</p><p>She nodded under Padmé’s hand.</p><p>“Okay, good.” Padmé withdrew her hand and held up a glass of water. “Here, you should drink some water.”</p><p>Yes. She was thirsty. She hadn’t been allowed to drink anything since yesterday. She wriggled up to sit cross-legged under the blankets and accepted the glass.</p><p>At the first sip, she frowned. The tip of her tongue was numb, so the water tasted like… not water. Not really anything. Not that water ever actually tasted like anything.</p><p>“Can you take some medicine?” Padmé asked.</p><p>Medicine? For what? Ahsoka gave her a confused look.</p><p>“The doctor prescribed it.” Padmé held up a black and pink pill. “Antibiotic.”</p><p>Well, Ahsoka wasn’t sure she needed that, but she trusted Padmé. She took the pill and swallowed it with some water.</p><p>“And one more.” Padmé handed Ahsoka another pill, this one plain white.</p><p>Ahsoka squinted at the pill’s markings. She recognized it. It was a painkiller, the same one the clone medics sometimes used.</p><p>Why did she need this? Nothing was hurting.</p><p>She looked up at Padmé and held out the pill to give it back.</p><p>“It’s going to start hurting later,” Padmé said. “And you don’t want to wait until then to take the medicine.”</p><p>Even if it did start hurting later, she doubted she would need this. She’d been through much worse. And this medication was designed for much worse.</p><p>“’S really strong. Don’t need it,” she said quietly. “I can take something else though, if you want.”</p><p>Padmé looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, then nodded. “All right.” She took the pill back from Ahsoka and went off to the bathroom. Ahsoka heard the cabinet open, the soft rattle of a bottle of pills, the cabinet closing, and then Padmé returned.</p><p>“One at a time,” she said, handing two familiar orangey-red pills to Ahsoka.</p><p>Ahsoka accepted the pills and took them—one at a time. “That it?”</p><p>Padmé laughed. “Yes, that’s it. Just keep drinking water.”</p><p>“Mm-hm,” she agreed, taking a sip from the glass.</p><p>Anakin returned from the kitchen holding a bowl. “Your highly nutritious supper,” he said in a weird voice that was probably supposed to be a waiter.</p><p>She smiled up at him, accepting the bowl. “Thanks.”</p><p>“You are most welcome.” He bowed with a flourish.</p><p>Ahsoka looked in the bowl. The ice cream was white with brown streaks. Vanilla and chocolate, probably.</p><p>She looked up at Anakin. “Is it the kind with the crunchy cookie thingies?”</p><p>Anakin chuckled. “No, no crunchy cookie thingies.”</p><p>“Okay.” She scooped up some ice cream and lifted it up. “Eating, attempt one,” she muttered to herself.</p><p>“Hey, hey, careful.” Anakin grabbed her hand, making the spoon stop in midair.</p><p>She looked from him to the spoon and back to him. “What?”</p><p>“Just—be careful, okay? You don’t want to… you know, poke yourself.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes and very, very slowly inched the spoon into her mouth.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Ignoring him, she tried chewing. Her jaw still didn’t want to open too much, but that was okay because she didn’t really need to chew. She just kind of worked the ice cream around with her tongue and waited for it to melt.</p><p>Anakin watched her with a dubious expression. “What… are you doing?”</p><p>She held a hand in front of her mouth and mumbled, “It melts. That’s how ice cream works, Skyguy.”</p><p>“Ah, yes.” He nodded slowly.</p><p>She scooped up another bite, trying to ignore Anakin’s stare. Even though she had lived with him for years, and they had both gotten used to doing everything in the presence of each other, it was weird to have him monitoring her every move while she ate.</p><p>After swallowing that bite, she looked up at him. “Why’re you watching me?”</p><p>He looked awkwardly off to the side. “What… do you… want me to do?”</p><p>“Not stare at me while I’m eating.”</p><p>“Uh… okay then.” He shrugged, then turned and stepped a few paces away, humming to himself. Ahsoka went on eating, still trying to ignore every time he peeked over his shoulder.</p><p>As soon as she was finished, he returned and took her bowl. “Do you want something else?”</p><p>She shook her head. “No thanks.”</p><p>“Okay…” He took her bowl to the kitchen. She heard the fridge open, and then he came back. “Here, you should use this on your face,” he said, handing her an ice pack.</p><p>She frowned. “Doesn’t hurt.”</p><p>“Trust us, it will,” Padmé said. “You want to keep the swelling down.”</p><p>Right. Swelling. Swelling was never fun. Ahsoka took the ice pack and held it against her face. It crackled at the contact with her warm skin.</p><p>They sat there in silence, the only sound the occasional quiet crackle of the ice.</p><p>“Well,” Padmé said after a minute. “Ahsoka, I found a book I thought you’d like.” She picked up a book from the coffee table and held it up. “Do you want me to read it to you?”</p><p>She almost asked if she couldn’t just read it herself, but then she remembered that reading one-handed was hard. And it was really nice of Padmé to offer to read to her.</p><p>“If you… don’t mind?” she said slowly, not wanting to be presumptuous.</p><p>Padmé smiled. “Of course I don’t mind.”</p><p>Ahsoka smiled back, nestling into the blankets to get comfortable. After a moment of thought, she lifted part of a blanket over Anakin’s shoulder, put the ice there, and leaned her cheek against it.</p><p>“Oh, you think you’re so clever, don’t you?” Anakin muttered.</p><p>She giggled slightly, twisting her head to poke him with her montral.</p><p>“All settled over there?” Padmé asked.</p><p>Ahsoka nodded.</p><p>“All right.” Padmé opened the book and cleared her throat. <em>“Chapter One: An Unexpected Party.”</em></p><p>The book was really interesting. It started out with a lot of just words and not a lot of things actually happening. Padmé was a really good reader, though, so even the least interesting parts were still interesting. Ahsoka decided that it was a good book.</p><p>Regardless, it only took a few minutes for her to start feeling drowsy. She tried to stay awake, because it was really nice of Padmé to read to her and it would be rude to fall asleep in the middle of it.</p><p>But then suddenly she was waking up from sleep she didn’t know she had fallen into, and Anakin and Padmé’s arms were around her, and Padmé was saying softly, “Let’s get you to bed, huh?”</p><p>She nodded groggily. The blankets around her came away. She shivered, and Anakin and Padmé immediately pulled her in closer, murmuring calming nothings as they helped her up.</p><p>Almost as soon as she stood up, she stumbled. Anakin and Padmé supported most of her weight, though, so all she had to do was keep her feet under her as they shuffled down the hall.</p><p>They passed through a doorway and into a bedroom, which Ahsoka’s sleepy brain recognized as the guest bedroom that… wasn’t really a guest bedroom anymore, since Padmé had declared it “Ahsoka’s room.” It still felt strange calling it her room, even though Padmé said she was the only one who used it.</p><p>“Here you go,” Padmé murmured as she and Anakin eased Ahsoka down onto the bed.</p><p>She yawned, pulling her legs up and sliding underneath the blankets. Anakin lifted her head and slipped another pillow underneath. Padmé pulled the blankets up just a little higher, tucking them around her chin.</p><p>Ahsoka smiled gratefully at both of them. Another yawn pushed up through her, and she rolled onto her side and curled up.</p><p>“Sleep well, sweetie,” Padmé murmured, and Ahsoka felt her press a kiss to her temple.</p><p>Anakin patted her head. “’Night, Snips.”</p><p>Her eyes were already falling shut, but she smiled, and she could feel Anakin and Padmé smiling back. Their love and affection wrapped around her, warmer than any blanket, and she let it surround her as she drifted down into sleep, cozy and safe and content.</p><p>Maybe Padmé was right.</p><p>It wasn’t so bad after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There will probably be a little epilogue kind of thing, so keep an eye out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka blinked up at the ceiling. It was definitely not morning yet, judging both by how tired she still felt and by the darkness in the room.</p><p>She really hated it when her body just decided to wake up for absolutely no reason at one in the morning.</p><p>Sharp, hot pain spiked in her mouth so suddenly that she whimpered, instinctively curling in on herself as if that would somehow protect her.</p><p>It felt like someone was trying to yank her jawbone off. The sides of her jaw throbbed, aching, crushing, as if her blood vessels were trying to burst with every beat of her pulse.</p><p>Okay, okay, no. Not a good thought.</p><p>Swelling. Yes, they mentioned swelling.</p><p>She reached up and gingerly felt around the sides of her face where it hurt. It wasn't really that swollen, but her face was definitely not its normal shape. And her skin felt warmer than usual.</p><p>She tried massaging gently, but it didn't help. It almost made it worse.</p><p>Groaning softly, she sat up. Maybe that would make the blood go downward. Maybe that would help.</p><p>Ow, ow. Okay, apparently even just sitting up was too much exertion. She could feel more blood pulsing in the already-swollen arteries in her cheeks.</p><p>She rested her forehead on her arms, trying to take deep breaths. Gradually, with each beat of her heart, the blood drained slowly away from her face, and some of the pain with it.</p><p>And for maybe three or four more heartbeats, it did feel better.</p><p>But then it came back, hurting just as much as before. If not more.</p><p>She groaned and buried her face in her knees. There was probably something bad about the way she was pushing her kneecaps into her eye sockets, but she didn't really care. It kind of helped distract her from the pain in her mouth… no, her jaw… no, her cheeks… she couldn't tell where the pain was, she just knew it <em>was.</em></p><p>Huffing, she tried to will it to go away. It wasn't so much meditating as just mentally growling at it to leave her alone.</p><p>It didn't.</p><p>It wasn't even that it was that bad. It was just annoying enough to keep her awake.</p><p>Stupid teeth.</p><p>Carefully, she laid back down. Sitting up wasn't helping anyway. Her face felt a bit more swollen on the right side, so she laid on her left. If she could just fall asleep, she would be fine. Hopefully.</p><p>Suddenly, the door opened. Gasping, she flinched up, and instantly regretted it as her jaw throbbed <em>really </em>hard.</p><p>"Hey." Padmé's voice was soft. "It's just me."</p><p>Ahsoka let out a breath, her entire body slumping in relief. She could <em>feel</em> the pounding pressure in her cheeks relaxing.</p><p>The mattress dipped slightly, she felt an arm around her, and she told herself it was sleepiness that made her immediately lean into the touch.</p><p>And maybe it was her imagination, but she thought the pain faded just a bit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>